Tension
by rufustehshinra
Summary: After repeated runins with Albel and Fayt, Cliff begins pondering his own sexuality as well as his sanity. AlbelxFayt, AlbelxFaytxCliff. Yaoi.


I feel I should insert a warning here, along with the traditional "not mine, blahblahblah" stuff. Yaoi. Threesome. If it didn't quite click when you read the summary, I'm making it obvious now. Albel/Fayt, Albel/Fayt/Cliff. Vaguely maybe explicit? shrug Don't knock it.

Other than that, enjoy.

From the moment they had first laid eyes on each other, there had been nothing but bad air and sexual tension between Albel and Fayt. He was sure most of it was Albel's fault. Probably some battle over the size of his sword and the amount of experience and skill he possessed. A rivalry, so to speak. He also knew that Fayt was a bit jealous of Albel's technique–the man wielded a gauntlet and a katana, whereas Fayt was still in practice with the short sword he'd fabricated from the escape pod. Most of their group was also fairly certain that each found the other to be the sexiest, cockiest, and therefore most infuriating, man they'd ever seen. According to the girls, things like that added to the amount of tension between them. So therefore, Cliff surmised, he shouldn't have been too surprised when he walked past the room they had forced the two to share in a group-wide attempt to teach them to at least be civil to each other and heard loud moans and a series of very creative and delightfully dirty phrases being more or less screamed out of the room. Blinking to himself and trying to shake away the images that had flooded unbidden into the recesses of his mind, he hurried on past, forcing himself to keep going when Albel growled something about making Fayt beg for his release.

The sexual tension and sense of rivalry from who knows what still hadn't faded by the time they finally reached the Mountains of Barr. Cliff had been forced to share a tent with the two... whatever they were to each other, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, while Roger got to be all comfortable and snuggly with Nel and Maria. He wouldn't have minded sharing a tent (or a bedroll) with either of the ladies. Hell, he'd be happy to share with Roger. Anything was better than pretending to be asleep while Albel and Fayt tried to keep quiet about struggling for the top, whispering dirty words about who was going to hurt who harder and with what and in what creative and interesting ways and positions.

The Klausian blinked. He had no idea Fayt even knew what that was... the boy had seemed so innocent at first. For a brief moment, he wondered what else Fayt knew how to do. Catching his mind in the act of wandering down a path he wasn't prepared to admit might exist, he feigned restlessness and twisted towards them a bit. It was enough to stop them. Albel paused in his stripping of a writhing and wildly protesting Fayt to study him. The swordsman stood, hauling Fayt easily to his feet with one hand and dragging him protesting out of the tent and off into the woods. Cliff sighed happily at the silence, and tried to will his surprisingly aroused body back to sleep. Those two looked too much like chicks... and Fayt moaned like his last girlfriend.

/Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that/ part of his mind teased. Cliff rolled his eyes and ignored it, forcing himself to sleep.

He woke up a little while later, his bladder protesting its existence. Crawling wearily and reluctantly out of his bedroll, Cliff stumbled into the woods to relieve himself. Finishing quickly, he turned to go... and a moan drifted lightly to him on the breeze. Deciding to check it out–just to make sure, no curiosity involved at all (at least, that's what he told the nagging, teasing part of his mind), he headed in the general direction of the sound, annoyed that he was being far sneakier about it than the situation warranted. He snorted to himself. He was acting as though he actually wanted to see something.

Cliff reached a part in the trees and froze, stunned at the sight before him. Albel and Fayt were half-clothed, wrestling around on the grass, engaged in a fierce battle for dominance involving a great deal of biting and unfair ball and nipple play. Fayt finally succeeded in flipping Albel over onto his stomach beneath him, and brushed aside the thin layer of cloth between them, holding Albel's hands firmly behind his back as he bent forward to eat the man's ass. The other man stopped fighting instantly and became a slut in Fayt's hands, begging and pleading for more.

Cliff couldn't help but stare.

Fayt grabbed Albel by the hair, forcing him to turn around and take his erection into his willing mouth. Albel sucked him off eagerly, pushing Fayt down to lie on the grass. From what Cliff could see, Albel was doing a brilliant job. The young Earthling was clutching at the grass, gasping and moaning and ordering him to suck him deeper, to use his teeth, suck his balls, fuck him with his fingers... Cliff nearly let out a growl of frustration as he realized what was going on and forced himself to take his erection and leave quietly.

This couldn't be good for him. He hadn't gotten any in... well... they'd been on Ellicoor II for months and it had been some time before then that he'd broken things off with whatever her name was. Yeah. Blue balls. Shaking his head, Cliff headed back to the tent to relieve some of the tension by hand.

The second day into the mountains, Albel was in an even fouler mood than normal, and Fayt was glowing with pride and a hint of arrogance. He'd certainly changed a lot over the past few months, but especially the past few days. Apparently feeling he had something to prove to Albel brought out a more dominant, and well, he hated to admit it, so he wouldn't, but Cliff supposed one could call this new side of Fayt... sexy. /Did I just think that/ he wondered. /Nah. Maybe Albel's just projecting thoughts into my brain... Yeah. Let's go with that./ Mind firmly made up on a not-so-convincing excuse for the bizarre thoughts, Cliff watched the two of them snip at each other a little ways across the clearing they had chosen to rest in for the night, bickering like a grumpy old couple that had been married for decades. After a moment or two of particularly fierce looking words, Albel stormed off, and Fayt, trying hard not to look bothered, wandered over to help Cliff set up their tent.

Cliff stared at him for a moment. "You mind if I ask you something?"

Fayt looked up at him, face a mask, but green eyes baring all. "No. What's up?" He lied easily. Cliff frowned, not liking that. It wasn't like Fayt to lie to him.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

Fayt sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he said, tying down the final end of the tent and stalking off in the general direction Albel had gone in.

Later that night, heading back from washing up, Cliff had the luck to nearly run straight into the two of them, in the middle of a furious kiss. Albel had Fayt pinned up against a boulder, hands held firmly over his head, bodies pressed as close together as was physically possible while they were still clothed. He swore, and ducked back behind a second boulder. Dammit. Were they trying to do this on purpose? He risked a glance around his boulder, just in time to see Fayt's hips wiggle, just slightly, as though his body was dying to have something thrusting inside it. Part of Cliff's mind wondered if he'd be an acceptable 'something.' Realizing that part of his mind was the part that managed his cock, he wasn't too worried about it. He'd been deprived for so long, of course he'd accept the first warm and willing body he could put it into.

Wait. What the hell was he thinking? His mind seemed to be going down that path a lot lately, wondering what it was thinking. ...Maybe he really was going to go crazy before they got off this lousy excuse for a rock and back to a civilization where the females were willing to sleep with him. Cliff supposed there was really nothing he could do about it but suffer. He'd twisted his wrist jacking off last night, and been favoring it quite a bit all day. He hoped nobody had noticed. That was one injury Cliff wasn't prepared to explain.

Listening to Albel order Fayt around made him realize that his hand wasn't going to be getting much of a break tonight either... if only he could manage to sneak around them. All chances of that were stricken from his mind as exactly what Albel was saying registered into his mind. "I'm telling you, I heard a moan," he growled, glaring at Fayt. Cliff took the chance in that brief moment that Albel wasn't looking in his direction, understanding that it was probably the only one he was going to get. He made a mad but thankfully silent and uneventful dash back to the area he had been washing in a good distance away, stripping hurriedly as he moved. Albel was fast, and if he came to investigate...

Cliff stood back by the small and thankfully predator and bug-free pond and stripped quickly. He climbed in silently, pretending to be going back to his washing. He turned his back to the entrance to the area, trying to hide his erection under the water as his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps coming toward him. Albel and Fayt entered the clearing, Albel looking annoyed and slightly pissier than usual, and Fayt looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Cliff looked up over his shoulder at them, schooling his face into a mask.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked, his voice unwavering. Finally, a bit of luck. He still had his composure.

Albel eyed him suspiciously. "You look flushed. Are you all right?" Cliff was sure Albel wasn't concerned so much as making sure he hadn't been watching them.

Cliff gave him a look that suggested he was being stupid. Albel sneered at him. "Any reason I wouldn't be?" He risked a glance over at Fayt to see the kid's reaction... and was a bit shocked to see Fayt eyeing his cock with... Dear gods. Was that hunger in Fayt's eyes?

"Have you been bathing this whole time?" Fayt asked, innocently as he dared, wiggling slightly under the weight of Albel's glare. Apparently the native had noticed Fayt's eyeing of Cliff's cock. He looked most displeased and a bit jealous. Though judging from the brief glimpses he'd caught of Albel's cock, he had a reason to be. Cliff's was longer and thicker, though it was slightly less pierced, he thought his were better placed than Albel's were. Cliff brushed his hand over it casually, lightly, and gave Albel and smirk that said 'Yes. I know I'm bigger than you.' "We thought we heard a moan."

The Klausian's mind struggled for a suitable explanation. He decided something close to honesty would probably be the most convincing. He was planning on taking care of it as soon as they left. "I was merely trying to take care of a problem that's popped up... or I was, until you came crashing back here."

Albel seemed to consider that. His cool red eyes studied Cliff's blue ones for a long moment, and Cliff found himself subconsciously biting his lower lip. If Albel didn't believe him... if Albel found out... would Albel punish him the same way he seemed to enjoy punishing Fayt? Why exactly did they call him 'Albel the Wicked?' His cock twitched at the thought hopefully. /Down boy/ he silently willed it. He was starting to get seriously annoyed with his mind and body thinking all sorts of sordid thoughts about his male traveling companions.

Fayt, at least, had the decency to blush. Maybe he still did act like a virgin... at least in front of others. Privately, Cliff found himself wondering what it was about Albel that turned Fayt into such a dirty little slut for cock. And for a brief, dangerous moment, he was sure he could top whatever it was. He held the gaze challengingly. "So do you mind leaving so I can finish up here and get to sleep?"

Albel gave Fayt a look as soon as the Earthling's mouth opened. Fayt closed it instantly. "Fine. We'll... leave you to it," he said, motioning for Fayt to walk in front of him. He paused on his way out, and turned to look at Cliff. "Make sure you use your uninjured hand," Albel said, smirking slightly. He turned smartly on his heel and followed his... boy-toy? Slave? Boyfriend?... out of the clearing. Fucking observant bastard. Cliff swore colorfully under his breath... but took Albel's advice anyway.

The third day spent wandering through the maze that was the seemingly endless Mountains of Barr was relatively uneventful, something Cliff was both angry about and grateful for. On one hand, the lack of anything to channel his frustrations into from his rather interesting and disturbingly wet dreams into was making him grumpy and easily irritable. On the other hand, it gave his wrist a chance to heal up completely, and by the time they stopped for the evening, it was back to normal. As he and Maria went about setting up the campfire for the evening, he noticed Albel and Fayt whispering to each other and sneaking covert glances at him as they set up the tents. Well. Damn if that wasn't suspicious. Did they know he'd seen them? What would happen if they realized? Personally, he thought that Albel would kill him. He seemed to be the jealous type–the kind of man that would kill you if you so much as glanced as his lover.

Wait. Take that back.

Albel wasn't that kind a man. Granting an offender a merciful death just didn't seem to be his sort of thing. Albel looked to be the kind of man who'd get all sorts of amusement out of drawing out the pain and suffering. It wasn't as though he had much else to spend his time on.

Except Fayt.

Speaking of... Fayt had been staring at his crotch all day, and Albel seemed to be getting angrier about it with each passing second. Was he jealous that Fayt was lusting after him, or was he worried that Cliff might be having a similar reaction to Fayt? Cliff hoped not. He definitely didn't think of guys like that.

Or did he? The past few days were forcing Cliff's mind down paths he really didn't want to take. His sexuality was something he'd never questioned before now, but seeing them fighting for domination... seeing Fayt moaning and writhing and eating Albel's ass... it all held an appeal he'd never before let himself consider. Speaking of moaning... all heads turned as Fayt let out a slight moan. Cliff turned his head, probably a little too quickly and desperately if the look Albel gave him was anything to go by, to see Fayt stretching.

The damn kid stretched like he was being taken. His long torso and legs stretched out to the fullest, and his back arched. Fayt wiggled his hips with a near-silent groan, half-sighing, half-moaning as his lower back popped. His head fell back and his arms reached above his head. Cliff could imagine them chained above his head, or tied to a bed frame or wall with silk rope, Fayt lying naked and begging beneath him while Albel watched by the bedside and ordered Cliff to take him and take him hard.

Okay. That was enough of that. Cliff stood, and feigned a yawn. "I think I'll take a nap, since I've got watch tonight," he said. Nel and Maria nodded, not suspicious in the slightest. Fayt wasn't paying attention in the slightest, busying himself with entertaining Roger. Albel though... Cliff was sure the man could see straight through him, and that made him uneasy. Did he really want Albel to know what was going through his head? Maybe Albel could help him work it out... figure out what it was...

No. He ducked into the tent, not entirely sure he wanted an answer to what was going on in his own mind. Cliff got the feeling he was better off not knowing. No good could really come of it. Albel was too much of an ass, and he pretty sure that while he could hold his own for a little while, that in the end, Albel could absolutely hand him his ass in a brawl. That would be far too humiliating. The blonde forced himself to curl up in his own bedroll and ignore the idle chatter going on outside.

It was dark when Maria came in and woke him up for his watch. Fayt and Albel lay in their respective bedding on either side of him, and he slid quietly out of the tent to stretch in the cool night air. "Something on your mind?" Maria asked him, handing him a cup of tea as he sat close to the fire, the light warding away any wayward dragons interested in a quick meal. The bastards hated the light.

Cliff accepted it gratefully, sipping it happily. It wasn't too hot–perfect drinking temperature. "I think I'm going crazy," he confessed to the young leader of Quark.

Maria raised an eyebrow and handed him a slice of apple pie. "What evidence do you have to support this?"

"Well, there's not much to go on, but... I think I'm finally starting to question myself on several things." She giggled and stood.

"You'll figure it out when you're ready," Maria told him. She kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to get to sleep. Scream if you get eaten so we all know to run." Maria ducked into the tent and Cliff was left all alone to doze by the fire.

The sound of someone whimpering woke him from his light slumber, and he straightened up, alert immediately. He checked around for signs of danger. Finding none, he turned his listening towards his sleeping companions. Another whimper followed the first, and then the quiet smacking sound of skin on skin. Cliff realized immediately where the noise was coming from. He groaned in frustration. Didn't those two need to sleep? Ever?

Like. Bunnies.

On Viagra.

Cliff let another groan slip as he shifted slightly and found his cock was hard as a rock. Wonderful. Now a simple sound was enough to get him hard. He spent a good half an hour trying to ignore both the sounds and his own arousal before he realized that resistance was going to be futile. Figuring he could stay alert enough to spot trouble, his hands fumbled to free his cock from its confines. If he didn't take care of it now, he'd be distracted until he could. Maybe he'd get lucky and somebody would come out and decide he needed some help.

The gods gave him the finger. A tent flap opened, and the last 'somebody' he wanted help from appeared. Roger. Minor. Dammit. Privately, he wondered which god he'd pissed off, and how he'd done it. The kid rubbed his eyes sleepily, not noticing Cliff at first, which gave him enough time to stuff his dick back into his pants. "Hey, kiddo," he said, raising his voice just enough to let Fayt and Albel know that Roger was conscious. The noise ceased immediately. "What's up?" he asked.

Roger climbed right into his lap. "I had a nightmare," he mumbled sleepily, curling right back up on Cliff. The blonde picked up his blanket and tucked it around Roger. It was an almost regular occurrence. Roger would wake up, and climb onto whoever's watch it was, and then cling to them for the rest of the night. Cliff checked the time. It was time to 'wake' Albel up anyway for his shift.

"You wanting to sleep with me?" he asked. Roger nodded sleepily and clung to his shirt. Cliff clutched him gently in his arms, and approached the tent. He poked his head in cautiously, making sure they were dressed and in separate bags. Good. They were both pretending to be asleep. He nudged Albel with his toe. "Hey. Your turn."

Albel opened his eyes, glaring at Cliff. It softened when he realized that Cliff was tucking a very sleepy Roger into his own bed. "And behave, would you? A night of sleep won't hurt either of you." Albel smirked and leaned in close to whisper in Cliff's ear.

"Staying awake all night for a good cause wouldn't hurt you," he countered. Soft lips brushed the shell of Cliff's ear, and it was all he could do to hold in a whimper and a moan. Albel pulled away and stood. He stretched, the moonlight streaming in through the tent flap revealing taut muscles slicked with sweat. It was the sexiest thing Cliff had seen since Fayt's languid stretching earlier that day. While Albel didn't stretch like he was being taken, it was beautiful and enticing all the same. Albel's confident stretch was equal parts beauty and seduction, mastery and submission. That single, simple motion got Cliff closer to the edge than anything ever had before.

Albel smirked, just the right amount of smirk to turn Cliff from horny to frustrated and pissed off. He turned and headed out of the tent to take his turn at watch, and Cliff flopped down on to the bed roll Albel had vacated, forcing his cock to ignore the cum stains as he fell asleep to the smell of Albel under the heavy scent of sex.

He was woken awhile later by a familiar and highly missed sensation. Somebody had a mouth on his cock. Oh, how he'd missed that. Cliff's head fell back and he moaned happily, rolling his hips forward, begging for whoever this angel was to take him deeper into their mouth. Perhaps the gods weren't so angry with him after all. They complied, their gentle mouth mercifully warm against his own cool flesh. Another mouth settled over his own, soft lips pressed against his, and he was kissed gently, almost lovingly.

A hand brushed over his chest. He must have died. They'd all obviously been eaten by dragons in their sleep and now a host of angels were having mercy on his raging hard on. Then he heard the moan. He'd become all too familiar with that sound over the past couple of days. Cliff opened his still-heavy eyes and looked down to see Albel's mouth now busy with one of nipples and Fayt's head bobbing up and down on his cock. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to react to it. At least, not negatively.

Cliff tangled a hand in Albel's hair to get his attention, tugging him upward. "Kiss me, dammit," he murmured. "If you're going to seduce me, at least kiss me for a good while first." Albel gave him a positively angelic smile. No good could come from that look. He shivered. No. No angels here. The gods were still obviously mad, and had decided to cast him into hell. The devil himself was going to take his soul during sex.

"You're in no position to be making any demands," he whispered, lips barely brushing against Cliff's. He flicked the side of Cliff's lower lip with his tongue and bit at it, briefly, before he pulled his head back. Cliff growled in frustration and Albel pinned his hands behind his head. "You may not come without my permission. Understand?" Cliff tried pushing his head forward to brush against Albel's lips. Albel grabbed his hair and used the fistful to pin his head down. "You come when I say, or you do not come at all. You do not even kiss back without permission."

Fayt let Cliff's cock slid from his mouth and slid up his body to kiss him, pressing skin against his own. Cliff growled and ground his hips up against Fayt's and Albel chuckled. Fayt straddled his hips. "I've already prepared him for you," Albel murmured in his ear. "Those were the noises we let you hear earlier. He's been dying to ride your cock since he saw you in the water. Do you want him to fuck himself with your dick?"

Fayt, managing to look innocent and absolutely filthy at the same time, sat up, brushing the tip of Cliff's cock against his opening. Cliff moaned. Fayt was rubbing his ass back and forth over the head of his cock, and Cliff could feel some kind of lubrication on it... though he couldn't tell if it was come, saliva, or something else. It didn't matter. If he didn't get to take somebody soon, he was sure he was going to die. He pushed up against Fayt, tip sliding in, barely. Albel kissed Fayt's neck, letting go of Cliff's hand to stroke the young man's cock. "Answer me, Fittir," he ordered, voice soft and dangerous and oozing sexuality.

Cliff growled. "Yes. I want to take him hard and fast."

"You want to make him scream your name like a whore?" Albel asked, encouraging a moaning Fayt to slide further on to Cliff's dick. Cliff moaned in satisfaction. Kid was relaxed, but tight.

"Yes I want to make him moan my name like a whore and scream for me when he comes. I want to make him beg me to come inside his tight ass."

The gods really weren't mad after all. After all, if they were, Fayt wouldn't have been nearly so tight.

Oh gods...

And then, the worst thing in the world happened. A scream came from outside. Fayt was off his cock and dressed in less than a minute. Cliff pulled his clothes back on, resisting the urge to cry.

...Bastard deities. Who needed them anyway?


End file.
